Bruce Wayne
: "Those who are heartless, once cared too much." : ― Bruce Wayne Bruce Thomas Wayne is a billionaire playboy and industrialist, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a founding member of the Justice League, and the vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. He is the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, protégé and best friend of Alfred Pennyworth, the adoptive father of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, the mentor of Barbara Gordon, and the close friend of Lucius Fox, Clark Kent and Diana Prince. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of Joe Chill as a child, Bruce travelled across the world to seek the means to fight injustice, and eventually joined the League of Assassins, led by Ra's al Ghul. Upon learning that the League intended to use him to commit urbicide on Gotham City, Bruce refused their cause and escaped. Returning home, he waged a war on crime in Gotham for approximately five years prior to the Second Invasion of Earth. Over these years, he encountered numerous foes as Batman, most notably his archnemesis Joker and the latter's doctor-turned-partner, Harley Quinn. Batman eventually apprehended both Deadshot and Quinzel, and managed to chase an up and coming Killer Croc out of Gotham during his attempt to form a criminal empire. In 2019, Bruce began investigating rumours of scientists from S.T.A.R. Labs being kidnapped by strange creatures in Gotham, theorising them as the precursor of an impending threat coming to Earth. Biography Early Life Growing Up in Gotham City and Martha Wayne]] Bruce Wayne was born on February 19, 1994, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune and the love supplied by his parents. Growing up, he would be sat down on the floor of Wayne Manor's lobby by his father, who told him that despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates, and oil, the first generation of Waynes made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French. Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne On June 26, 2003, when Bruce was 9, he and his parents were walking home from the Aragon Theatre after seeing The Mark of Zorro when they were confronted by mugger Joe Chill, who shot and killed Bruce's parents right before his eyes. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. During the funeral for his parents, Bruce, overcome with grief, broke away from the service. As he ran, he stumbled across a decrepit area of the estate and fell into a cavern filled with numerous bats. This would later inspire him to use that fear to battle the criminal elements that took his parents' lives. The League of Assassins In the following years, Bruce grew up inspired to make himself a symbol of fear within the heart of crime in Gotham City. He did so by leaving Gotham City to travel the world, whilst also training himself beyond the heights of mental and physical perfection, mastering many martial arts, the art of deception, tactical skills, and stealth, among many other disciplines. To be added Becoming the Batman Having returned to Gotham City with his worst fears overcome, the young industrial heir retook residence in Wayne Manor and decided that it was time to re-establish his connections to Wayne Enterprises and travelled to Wayne Tower the next morning, where he swiftly reclaimed control over his family's company. While down at the workplace, the Applied Sciences division's chief activist, former board member Lucius Fox, who helped build Gotham's monorail system with Thomas Wayne, introduced Bruce to many environmental and defense prototypes not in production, such as a caviler utility harness, a gas-powered magnetic grapple gun, and a bullet-proof Nomex survival suit made of caviler bi-weave. Finding the equipment useful for his mission as Batman, Bruce requested to borrow it, but he didn't want the board of directors to know about him borrowing such stuff, but the way Fox saw it, the equipment belonged to the billionaire anyway. With Alfred's help, Bruce began construction on a secret base inside the cavern with bats that he had once fallen into as a child, and the butler showed him a secret elevator leading from the cave up to Wayne Manor. Branded as the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred used the expansive subterranean headquarters to house all of the high-tech Batman gadgets. Crusade Against Crime Overall, Batman was initially about finesse, fully employing his immensely formidable skills of stealth and deception. Bruce's morals often prevented him from killing his foes, meaning that most of Gotham City's supervillains often ended up incarcerated in either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum. Examples of Batman's enemies include members of both the Falcone and Maroni crime families, the monstrous metahuman Killer Croc, his psychopathic archnemesis the Joker, the Joker's girlfriend Harley Quinn, and Oswald Cobblepot. Though Gotham became home to some of the most infamous criminals, the Joker would ultimately remain his greatest opponent. Although Batman once managed to defeat and capture Joker, sending him to Arkham Asylum, Joker would quickly be active again. Also, Batman would encounter several shady women during his career, as he would later compare to Diana Prince. Bruce would also forge an alliance with Gotham City Police Department officer James Gordon, and a Bat-Signal projector was used to summon the Batman if the hero's vigilantism was ever urgently needed to defend the city. However, some of the Gotham City Police Department's officers were adamantly against the idea of Batman, fearing and believing him to be a ruthless criminal, on whom they will often open fire, though these would eventually become the minority among the Gotham City Police Department. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Bruce Wayne, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is in peak physical condition from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave, numerous vigilante escapades in the city, and the training he did before becoming Batman; all of which have heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential. While not technically superhuman, Batman's extremely muscular and athletic physique makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical capabilities far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans. ** Peak Human Strength: Batman has and can, by properly utilising physical forces, momentum, and leverage, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Some of his regular workout feats are bench pressing, squatting, performing weighted pull-ups, as well as pulling and dragging heavy plates of an excess of a couple of thousand pounds, to name a few. ** Peak Human Durability: Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards, due to his intense training in the Batcave and the years before becoming Batman having made his skin, bones, and muscles far denser than an average human. ** Peak Human Speed and Agility:' '''Batman is incredibly fast and agile, and has demonstrated an almost superhuman nimbleness and agility, second only to his acrobatic protegé Nightwing. ** '''Peak Human Stamina': Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. Batman can also recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and indomitable will. ** Peak Human Metabolism: Batman's metabolism runs several times faster than an average human's, due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen. * Genius-Level Intellect: Batman is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, combat, exploitative networking, and business skills. ** Master Tactician: Batman, given his lack of superpowers, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, often using cunning and planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies, and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. ** Master Detective: Batman is an immensely formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber and has been claimed by many to be the "world's greatest detective". ** Expert Deceiver: Batman is a deceptive genius, a wunderkind prodigy, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in the art of deception, ever since the age of 7, have been equivalent to Mozart's in music, with only Lex Luthor being known to surpass Batman in deceptive skills. ** Expert Social Intuit: Batman, as Bruce Wayne, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that sometimes belie his actual, usually gloomy, emotional state. ** Expert Engineer: Batman is a genius in vehicles' operations and general engineering, since his company, Wayne Enterprises is the world's 6th leading company (after LexCorp Industries) in high-technology defense innovation, with Batman and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Batsuit, and Batcomputer. ** Expert Hacker: Batman is a formidable genius hacker, notable for his exceptional skills of intelligence gathering, and data interpretation, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with only supergenius Lex Luthor known to surpass him. ** Expert Leader: Batman is an extremely skilled leader (though not quite on par with Lex Luthor), able to successfully lead Wayne Enterprises for years (with it becoming the world's 6th leading company in high-technology defense innovation under him), and to mentor and lead his vigilante protégés Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl in numerous vigilante escapades and missions. ** Expert Businessman: Bruce Wayne is a genius businessman (though not quite on par with oligarch Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is extremely well-respected in the business world, with Wayne Enterprises becoming the world's 6th leading company (after LexCorp Industries) in the field of high-technology defense innovation. ** Expert Criminologist: Batman is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, at least on par with Commissioner Gordon, having great insight into and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. ** Expert Interrogator: Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as light torture. ** Expert Networker: Batman, as an influential businessman, experienced vigilante, and interrogator, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and superhero ambitions. ** Multilingualism: Bruce, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian and Icelandic. * Master Martial Artist: Batman is a tremendously skilled hand-to-hand combatant, an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts. Batman's skills would also allow him to successfully mentor his protégé vigilantes Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin into becoming extremely skilled combatants in their own rights. * Master Spy: Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. * Master Intimidator: Batman commands an extremely fearsome presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham City's criminals and supervillains, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye. * Expert Marksman: Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilising his batarangs, sniper rifle, grenade launcher, and grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision. * Expert Driver: Batman is a highly skilled and evasive patrol driver, driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies. * Expert Pilot: '''Batman is also very proficient at combat piloting. * '''Indomitable Will: Batman has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Equipment As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne has an immense fortune, making him one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few, like his business rival Lex Luthor. His wealth allows Bruce access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world (most of it located in his hidden Batcave under the Wayne Manor), allowing him to create the equipment that is crucial to him as Batman, with it effectively compensating for his lack of superpowers. Uniforms * Batsuit: Batman's highly durable Kevlar-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armour (later inspiring the suits of both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd), used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It consists of three thin highly durable Titanium-kevlar bodysuit layers and an outer and thinner layer of durable and heatproof spandex. It is invulnerable to blades, and bullets and is also heatproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. ** Utility Belt: Batman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons, and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. Weapons * Batarangs: Batman's extremely sharp, but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. When thrown by someone as strong as Batman, they're capable of cutting through even gun barrels and heavily damage them. Batman also leaves Batarangs near crime scenes after he's finished as a calling card, with a dual purpose using them as a psychological weapon against other potential wrongdoers. * Grapple Gun: Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilises to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. * Sticky Bombs: Batman's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Other Equipment * Batcomputer: Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. * Respirator Mask: Batman's small mask that allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen. Vehicles * Batmobile: Batman's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit, and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham City. * Batwing: Batman's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave, via Batcomputer. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Wayne Enterprises Employees Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Justice League Members